1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a desk apparatus having a work surface, such as a computer keyboard, and more particularly, to a desk apparatus having a device which is capable of adjusting the angle of inclination of the work surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that a certain degree of inclination of a work surface of a desk is desirable to an operator from the viewpoint of ease of workability.
As described hereinafter, there has been proposed an angle adjusting mechanism for adjusting the angle of inclination of a work surface, such as depicted in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B). This angle adjusting mechanism which is positioned toward the rear end of a desk work surface enhances workability by providing a certain angle of inclination to the work surface, in addition to a level position. However, disadvantageously, this prior art angle adjusting mechanism provides on a single non-level angle of inclination. Thus, the operator cannot choose among a plurality of angles of inclination and one which would be the most suitable for himself. Also, the prior art arrangement has other disadvantages, such as the force required to operate the mechanism is substantial, and the operation cannot be easily accomplished.
Accordingly, there is a deficiency in the art which needs correction, and improvement.